


One Day Soon

by rositamia



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, M/M, Poetry, Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-07
Updated: 1999-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rositamia/pseuds/rositamia
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	One Day Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    One Day Soon
    
    One day soon, I'll tell him
    I'll tell him that I want him, need him
    That he's the only one who can reach me
    The only one who sees me.
    
    He knows I'm not the perfect Mountie
    And doesn't expect me to always be
    He knows what buttons to push to make me feel
    He knows how to make me real
    
    One day soon I'll tell him
    How he saved me from fading away
    Show him how much I care about this Ray
    Show him how much I love him
    
    One day soon, I'll tell him
    How close I came to leaving him that day
    But he knows how to make me stay
    By calling me his friend
    
    One day soon, I'll tell him
    How I feel about him
    How he melted my frozen heart and saved me
    With his friendship and loyalty
    
    One day soon, I'll tell him
    I'll show him the man who lives behind the mask
    The one no one knows is there
    My feelings for him, I will bare
    
    One day soon
    
    
    **Feedback to**
    
    


End file.
